Eve's Apple
by Bjarka99
Summary: Prequel to Putting up shelves. Buffy and Spike go to a sexshop. Set in season 10.


DISCLAIMER: All Joss', not mine, I'm poor.

Set in Season 10, shortly after the crossover. All you need to know is that the supernatural is common knowledge to the population at large, Buffy and the gang live in San Francisco, Spuffy is a thing.

Love-making with Spike was a new thing. Before, back then, it had all been about fucking. Except one or two times when she'd let him explore an emotional connection- the last time came to mind- it had mostly been about getting off. Fucking. Shagging. Grunting. A rough and tumble. Fast-forward a year later and /all/ they'd had was an emotional connection. The physical stripped to the bare essentials; holding, caressing, strictly above the clothes. And it had meant more than all the wild, acrobatic, intensely satisfying sex.

But now. Now it was time for both. Because waking up in the morning to his awed gaze and sweet smile got her juices flowing just as much as all the times he unsubtly pressed his hard on against her ass while pretending to reach for a weapon or the remote or the salt. And while their first few times back together had been intense, romantic, passionate, sweet and gentle and everything they'd owed one another, Buffy thought they were both ready for something... a little rougher. A little more them. A little more... Spike and Buffy.

And that was what she was thinking about while they were walking hand in hand down a busy San Francisco street when they passed the red curtained shop with the bright pink neon sign. She stopped walking abruptly, causing the people walking behind them to almost collide with them. Spike looked around, bewildered, searching for a monster, a demon, some new danger. Then he caught sight of her naughty smile and followed her gaze.

Buffy's experience with sex toys was kinda limited. There had been a gift of a vibrating dildo the Christmas right after Riley had left. Anya had enthusiastically presented her with a nearly monstruous life-like flesh coloured /thing/ that looked too much like something she could have severed with an ax or a knife. She'd put it inside an old backpack and hid it at the bottom of the closet. It stayed there for nearly a year, throughtout her death and resurrection.  
She only dug it out, funnily enough, in an attempt to curb her Spike sex addiction. And not only it hadn't worked at all- it didn't come with Spike hands, or Spike lips or Spike tongue- but she had completely discounted the Spike nose and his ability to smell the plastic she'd come into intimate contact with.

To her immense surprise, Spike hadn't laughed or ridiculed her, he hadn't lauched into a long diatribe about darkness and monsters and deep desires. He'd been enthusiastic. He asked that she bring it along next time.

Buffy had laughed and scoffed and admitted it hadn't done much for her anyway, that it had felt uncomfortable and reminded her of that satyr she'd had to castrate that one time. Spike had insisted. She had refused.

She had showed up with the thing, lube and a new pack of batteries the next night.

It had been one of those times when she'd done something she thought would feel degrading and wrong and he'd turned it around to fun and satisfying. He'd laughed at the life-like nature of the thing right along with her, he'd compared it with himself (funny how severed dicks looked bigger on their own, but turned out to be similar in size- even a little thinner- to what she'd been used to all along), poked at the fake veins and wondered aloud whether Anya had picked that particular one because it had any similarities with what she had in hand. Buffy had been utterly horrified at that thought and almost refused to ever use it again. Thankfully, he'd managed to persuade her. And that was how she had been introduced to the wonders of double penetration. It wasn't the first time they'd tried anal, but it was the first time she'd come during it. And Spike had waxed lyrical about the feel of the vibrator through her flesh.

So the thing had stayed on his crypt, to be occasionally used when she was feeling like staying a little longer than usual, which wasn't usual at all. She never asked if it had survived Riley's grenade.

Not long after she'd broken things up, she'd sneaked a peek at the catalogue Anya had left carelessly lying about in the counter at the Magic Box in between honeymoon brochures. Apart from being forever scarred by the news that Anya and Xander were buying a sex swing (and a little miffed that it looked like something she and Spike would have been so into), she'd been overwhelmed by all the things available to make sex more fun. She'd thought it was all dildos and vibrators, and been vaguely aware of double-ended toys that Willow had once hinted at when Buffy'd asked what was on the box under the witches' bed. She hadn't been surprised at the S&M pages, but the cock rings? Nipple suckers? Vibrating bullets? Hot fingers? Anal plugs? Funny shaped things specially designed for the male prostrate? She'd only been sorry she hadn't come across the catalogue before she'd broken up with the eager-to-try-anything sex buddy.

She found herself ordering something that looked a lot more Buffy friendly than Anya's gift. It was purple and glittery, safe for shower use, it didn't look like a real dick apart from being vaguely phalic shaped and it had a bunny attachment that looked like fun. Buffy had even laughed out loud when Anya visibly shuddered and asked how she could get into an erotic frame of mind with something that had those ears.

But that bunny-eared little helper was still buried at the bottom of the Sunnydale crater (Buffy had an unpleasant thought at the idea that in the future archeologists might excavate the town, write about the remains of the house where the Slayer movement had spawned and changed the world forever, and add a footnote about the purple vibrator hidden in Buffy Summers' shower pack). There had been a turquoise one with studded fake diamonds that had perished in the fire in their Scottish base of operations, and a cheap, plastic ladyfinger that had been all she could afford last year. She'd worn its mechanism out not long ago, as it had been barely able to get her through all the unsatisfying flirting she and Spike had put each other through since he'd come back into her life.

Maybe it was time to replace it. Maybe it was time she learned what exactly cock rings were for.

Buffy looked at Spike with her best come-hither smile.

'Do you wanna?' she jerked her head in the direction of the Eve's Apple Sexshop.

'/Yes/' he smiled back, and they half run inside.

The shop didn't look very big from the outside, but once inside it looked like a never ending laberynth. There were a good couple rows of dvds (who still buys dvds in the video streaming era? Buffy wondered), and just behind them, a big display of dildos and vibrators.

Buffy approached it eagerly, her hand dragging Spike away from the dvds.

'Are we looking for something in particular, love?' he asked her.

'I don't know, maybe' she said, suddenly shy. 'Do you remember the thing we fooled around with a couple times? Anya's present?'

Spike chuckled softly, his gaze fixed on a black monstruosity in one of the lower shelves.

'The satyr's severed cock lookalike? Yeah...' he said. 'You never replaced it? Or the one after that, I mean?' He smirked at her.

'Of course you knew about the one after' she rolled her eyes. 'You and your nose. I replaced it a couple times, but I am currently thing-less.'

'Well, then' he perused the display excitedly. 'Take your pick...'

Buffy felt slightly overwhelmed. Picking by catalog seemed much easier, although of course actually seeing the sizes was an advantage. But she missed the descriptions, which the artfully organized display didn't have. Bigger and smaller, lifelike and with odd shapes and bumps, anatomic and ruler-straight...

Spike seemed to pick up on her sudden distress and put his arms around her waist.

'Are we looking for something to put in your pussy while I fuck you from behind?' he asked in a seductive whisper in her ear. 'Or do we want something that could prepare your tight little arse for me?'

Fuck, she was getting crazy wet just from that. Buffy thought about his questions seriously. Something that could do both sounded interesting...

'Hi!' said a sugary feminine voice. 'Is there anything I can help you with, guys?'

The girl looked a little younger than Buffy, and had long blonde hair, a vapid smile and a skimpy outfit with a generous cleavage. She reminded Buffy of Harmony. She also reminded Buffy of Harmony because she was a vampire.

Her hand went automatically to the stake hidden in her back, and the shopgirl took a step back with a scared look on her face.

'You are a slayer' she said, putting her hands up. 'I follow Harmony's rules, /I swear/.'

'It's allright, the slayer is not gonna stake you' Spike said in a soothing voice, his hand softly guiding Buffy's away from her weapon.

'Yeah, I won't' Buffy agreed. 'For now.'

The girl relaxed a little.

'Right' she giggled. 'I mean, you're a vamp' she pointed to Spike. 'You're cool, like, totally. I just thought you might like to see our vampire strenght-proofed stuff. Could totally work for slayer strenght, too!'

Buffy suddenly warmed up to the Harmony wannabe.

'Oh, yeah, that'd be cool!'

She opened the glass display with a little key she had hanging from a bracelet, and proceeded to show them a variety of vibrating dildos with dozens of vibrating programs.

'I don't really like the lifelike stuff' Buffy said, pushing away the big black monstruosity Spike had been looking at earlier. It had balls. What did they want fake balls for? 'Can I see that one?'

Wannabe Harmony took the bright blue much-reasonably-sized vibrator and turned it on before she handed it to Buffy.

'This one has five speeds and a pulsing mode that's just a-mazing' she rolled her eyes in a mimic of pleasure. 'And of course, the bunny ears are great for solo play.'

'Not really looking for solo play' Buffy realized.

'Yeah, that part could get in the way, if you're gonna use it for double penetration' the shopgirl reached for an orange vibrator with interesting looking ridges and handed it to Spike. 'This one has three speeds, but two different pulse modes. And if you want, you can add a cock ring with a bunny, we have several models-'

'You have cock rings? What are they for, exactly?' Buffy interrupted, putting back the rejected blue bunny vibrator in the glass display.

'Well, I doubt you need them for what they're for' she giggled, and battered her eyelashes at Spike. Then she seemed to remember, and shot a worried look at the stake in Buffy's pants. 'They help make erections last longer, but there are all sorts with vibrators for clitoris stimulation, and anal stimulation...'

'Oh, I wanna see those' Spike's attention seemed to finally been tickled.

'Okay' the shopgirl smiled. 'Are you guys buying that one?'

Buffy examined the orange vibrator. Spike turned it at top speed and shifted it to the pulse modes while she stroked it. The silicone felt velvety, the bumps made her kinda excited and the vibration seemed strong enough for her.

'You like it?' she asked him.

'You're the one that's gonna have it inside her, love' he said. 'I like it good enough.'

'Yeah, we're taking it' she told the shopgirl. Almost Harmony gave a little excited squeel that made Buffy sure that she worked on commision.

'Great, let me lock up the display and find you guys one of these babies in its box. The cock rings are just around the corner, I'll join you in a second.'

Spike gave back the vibrator to the girl and they turned around to examine the rest of the shop. The shelves and displays were organized so the place was a collection of nooks and crannies that gave clients a little privacy to look at the products and not feel completely exposed.

Before they made it to the cock rings there was a display with other kinds of vibrators that they stopped to look at. Bullets and g-spot stimulators, ladyfingers like the one she used to have, loads of things that were great for the single gal, but that Buffy couldn't see would be all that useful for a couple.

'Hey, look, vibrating knickers' Spike said, taking black lace panties wrapped in plastic and coloured cardboard from the shelf. They came with a silver bullet and a remote control.

'Wait, /remote controlled/?' Buffy took it from his hand to read the back of the package.

'You really have a thing for the getting away with it in public, don't you?' he teased her.

'No, I don't!' she lied.

'Yeah, right' he took it from her hands and handed it to Almost Harmony, who'd come up behind them with a cardboard box that had a picture of their vibrator. 'We're taking these, too.'

'That's great!' she smiled. 'I'll get you guys a basket. Want me to show you the cock rings, now?'

They ended up choosing two- one with a double vibrating bunny that tickled both clit and balls and one with a nice, thick hot finger for anal play.

'You know, our anal toys are over there' the shopgirl pointed at a different corner of the shop. 'You guys have a look around while I get you that basket.'

'Did you ever use any of this stuff, before?' Buffy asked Spike once the girl left. He shook his head.

'Just dildos, the old fashioned, not vibrating kind' he said. They walked around the shop, not rushing to the anal display. 'You thought the severed cock was creepy? Look at this.'

They were in a nook clearly reserved for male masturbation. There were rubbery asses, dissembodied pussies and lifelike mouths that could fit in a fist. Spike experimentally pushed a finger inside the fake asshole on display.

'Eww, don't do that!' she wrinkled her nose.

'It's what they're here for!' he protested, putting in another finger and slowly pumping in and out.

'Think of how many men did /that/ already' Buffy said, and Spike took the fingers out. She bit her lip, trying to keep an open mind. If she could have a fake dick... 'Do you want one?'

He looked at her like she was crazy. 'What for? If I were single... and even then, I'm not sure.'

She sighed in relief.

'They're kinda creepy. I liked the robot better' she whispered in his ear. 'At least, it had a little personality.'

Spike winced at the reminder.

'These, I could sorta get behind' Buffy examined a black pussy-inspired but not lifelike sleeve. 'But it could never squeeze you like I do...'

Spike pressed himself against her and kissed her roughly with a growl. He took the sleeve from her hand and was about to return it to the shelf, when he hesitated.

'Isn't Xander's birthday coming up?' he asked with an evil grin.

'Ew, Spike, don't!' she wrestled it from his hand and put it back on the shelf. 'Or if you do, never ever tell me.'

She turned away, and he followed close.

'Bet Giles could use one of-'

'Ew, one more word and I'll stake you' she shuddered. She so did NOT want to think of Giles and those things, no matter how uncomfortably graphic his twelve year old version had become about the frustrations of forced celibacy and puberty.

'You know who else would get a use out of-'

'Yeah, you need to stop talking like, right now' she tried to pull off her I mean it voice. 'Cause I know what you're gonna say and it's just... in bad taste, okay?'

Spike looked throughly amused, and seemed to be biting his lips to keep himself from talking.

Almost Harmony came up with a basket with lace and frilly ribbons and handed them all the things they'd already selected.

'Maybe you could show us some vampire-strenght proofed handcuffs?' she asked her, and Spike's eyes shone, all thoughts of poking fun at certain nearly celibate exes gone.

'Sure I can!' the girl bid them follow, and they stepped into the S&M section of the shop. They selected some nice, tough looking handcuffs, and spent some time staring at the rest of the selection.

This looked like uncomfortable territory for them. Kinda familiar and problematic. Buffy bit her lip as she took some leather restraints for wrists and ankles that strapped to the bed and looked them over.

'You did always like to tie me up' he said, and she looked up to find him smiling shyly.

She returned the smile.

'Wanna buy these?' she asked.

'Do you?' he looked a little hesitant.

'I wouldn't ask if I didn't' she assured him. 'But you can say no! I don't mind, either way...'

He shut her up by taking it from her hands and putting it in the basket she was carrying.

'I can't wait to be at your mercy, Slayer' he whispered, and kissed her. Buffy felt a shiver going up her spine.

'Think you could handle these?' he asked in return, showing her nipple clamps joined by a chain. She gasped a little and giggled.

'You did always like me in chains.'

They walked away from the S&M section before things could get too problematic. Some limits they didn't have to explore yet.

They were suddenly presented with a display of harnesses and strap-on dildos. Not Quite Harmony came out of nowhere and asked:

'Are you guys into pegging?'

Buffy knew vampires couldn't blush, but if Spike was alive, he totally would have. They looked at each other, bewildered, and babbled a non response.

'Oh, you don't have to answer that' the shopgirl assured them, conscious that she'd walked into virgin territory.

Well, not that virgin, Buffy thought. There'd been fingers and tongues. He'd liked that. But she'd never thought of using the thing Anya had given her on him, and there hadn't been other options.

'Let me show you some new products that we just received' the girl found another key on her bracelet and opened the display, extracting from it a thin purple dildo with a weird sort of handle. 'This is a strapless strap on. You put this part-' she grasped the handle in a fist, 'inside your pussy, and it massages your g-spot while you thrust.'

She handed it to Buffy, who examined the g-spot massager without saying a word. It had the velvety texture she liked, and some bumps that looked like they could get the job done. She fingered a rougher spot at the base of the dildo.

'That's for clit stimulation' the girl said, and extracted a control with a cable from the display. 'This is detachable, so you can use it as is, but if you plug it in through here...' she found a 3.5 jack hidden by a little silicone flap and attached the cable. It started vibrating.

'Wow' Spike and Buffy said as one.

'You want it?' he asked her, looking a little apprehensive.

'I don't know' she mumbled. 'Do you?'

He shrugged.

'You don't have to decide now' Wannabe Harmony took it back gently and put it back in the display. 'But, in case you're interested later, you could look at ben wa balls. They're great for exercising your pelvic muscles and get a good grip on that dildo...'

'Oh, she has a good grip' Spike smiled. 'Slayer muscles.'

'No, I wanna see them' Buffy insisted.

'Sure. And the little ones can be used during penetration, too, they're a lot of fun...'

She ended up buying the little metallic ones, although there were some vibrating ones that looked a lot of fun, too.

'How come I never really visited one of these when I was single?' she complained.

'Hey, I'm a hundred, and a lot of these are new to me, too' Spike said, standing in front of a set of shelves that had a lot of little cheaper fun things. He threw a bag of feathers and a silk blind fold in their basket. 'At least those are classics.'

Buffy took a weird horse-shoe looking thing from the shelf.

'What is this?' she asked Almost Harmony.

'Oh, that's a pussy spreader' she explained. 'It's great for oral, frees up the hands for... other pursuits.'

Buffy didn't even have to check with Spike before tossing it in the basket.

Almost Harmony handed her another toy. 'If you guys are interested in oral sex enhancers...' she started, but Buffy interrupted.

'What is this thing?' It was a dildo, a little thicker than the hot finger, but instead of coming with a tight cock ring, it looked like it was supposed to be attached to someone's face.

'Is that supposed to go on my /face/?' Spike asked, and Buffy's mind was readily assaulted with the image of big bad Spike with a little dick protuding from his chin.

She exploded in giggles.

'Oh, god' she tried to breathe. 'It's so...' she laughed even harder.

'Pet, if you want it...' he started saying, biting his lip, and Buffy silenced him with a finger.

'No. No no no no way' she giggled. 'I would *never* stop laughing.'

'Thank god' he breathed, handing the thing back to Not Quite Harmony. 'Some things are just too out there.'

They ended up separating for a few minutes, him examining some cheap little finger vibrators and her wandering around the store, eventually finding the anal toys display they'd missed on the first lap. She eyed the prostrate massagers curiously for a while. The anal plugs and dilatators seemed kinda superflous when they were already getting the hot finger cock ring. She hadn't needed more preparation that that before. A rosary of anal beads did catch her attention, though, and she added it to the basket.

They had quite a lot of lingerie for sale, too, although it looked cheap and like it would tear easily. Definitely not vampire proof. She really had a need to buy some nicer, sexy stuff. After the Scottish fire had ruined her second wardrobe (carefully rebuilt after the loss of all her stuff in Sunnydale), she'd been reduced to buying the bare essentials. Her stuff was nice, cute, it wasn't like it was all plain white and granny panties, but except for a red thong and one lacy bra, there was nothing that could be called lingerie.

But that was stuff she should buy on her own, and surprise him. Just the thought had her giddy.

He was just as happy with her naked, though.

'Hey, Slayer' she heard him call her. 'Have a look at /this/.'

He was by the costumes hanger, and had a couple on hand. Buffy hoped for a naughty nurse.

'It's /Harmony/.' He chuckled, amused beyond words. Spike shook the cardboard version of his ex modeling a set of fake fangs and a minidress that didn't cover nipples or crotch. The cardboard face was unmistakably a picture of Harmony in vamp face. Above her totally fake breasts was printed the phrase 'Harmony sucks!'

'Yeah, she does' Buffy said, nowhere near as amused as he was.

'And look' he said, putting the Harmony costume back in the hanger and showing her another one. 'They also have Dru.'

Unlike the Harmony picture, this one wasn't a recognizable person, more like generic goth vampire. But the drawn girl did have dark hair in a style that Drusilla would totally wear, and a completely see through white dress that looked old timey.

Buffy just stared at him with her arms crossed.

'It gets better' he insisted, and brought forward a third costume.

'/Is that supposed to be me?/'

'Uhm' Spike looked at the crudely drawn face. 'I think it's a generic slayer, but yeah!'

The cardboard doll had a bitchy expression and blonde hair. It was wearing a military camo sort of sports bra that would barely cover nipples and a microshort with an open crotch. It came with a plastic stake with a rounded end that wouldn't dust a thing.

But it could probably be used as a dildo. Buffy considered for a moment snapping a picture and sending it to Faith.

She shook her head.

'Oh, c'mon!' Spike insisted. 'You have to admit it's hilarious. Funniest things I've seen in months!'

'You have your reunion, Spike' she said, trying to look cool and not amused at all. 'See if it goes better than the last time we were all together in a room.'

She turned around so he wouldn't see her smile, and went to check out the lubes and lotions display.

Wannabe Harmony was fast at her side again, fiddling with the bottles and offering to let her taste the flavoured ones.

'Does it work on you guys?' Buffy asked. Not Quite Harmony shook her head, conspirationally.

'Can't taste a thing. The menthol one a little' she handed it to her. 'It's great for oral, but not for anal. Humans say it stings. We do have a blood flavoured one that's a novelty!'

Not Quite Harmony tapped the sampler and showed her the consistency on her finger. It was thick, sticky and it totally looked like blood, too. No question that it would stain the sheets. She hesitated.

'You know what? We have loads of free samples, I'll give you guys some with your purchase' the shopgirl said, sucking on her finger eagerly.

Buffy ended up selecting the menthol lube and a special one for anal that Wannabe Harmony said were safe for using with the toys they were taking.

With a quick look around, Buffy approached the counter and waited as the girl started ringing all their purchases. Spike came back with a box on his hands. He showed it to Buffy.

'What d'you think? You want it?' he asked in a low voice. It was the strapless strap-on they'd been shown earlier.

Buffy bit her lip.

'I don't know' she said, unable to admit anything. 'Do you want it?'

'Might be fun' he shrugged. She grinned, and kinda nodded.

He returned her smile and put the box on the counter, next to the pile of things the girl was ringing. Spike closed the distance between them sensually, his mouth almost brushing her earlobe.

'You gonna fuck me, Slayer?' he whispered in that sexy voice of his. 'You gonna make me go down in all fours and give it to me hard?'

Man, the vamp could make her dripping wet with a sentence. What was she buying all that lube for?

Buffy hit him with her shoulder playfully, and looked at the girl behind the counter pointedly. No doubt with her vampire hearing she'd heard everything. Spike clearly didn't mind, but he stopped his seduction play and simply waited with her with an arm around her waist.

The shopgirl roped them into buying a toy chest big enough for all their new stuff as well as a big bottle of toy cleaner. She did add quite a few free samples of lubes and massage oils as promised, some cheap batteries, a handful of condoms ('If you're gonna be using the big vibrator for both purposes, you're gonna want to keep the human free of infections' she reminded them) and gifted them a set of erotic dice as a thank you.

'Now, next time, ask for Christina if you don't see me' she bid them goodbye.

They walked out of the shop excitedly, each of them carrying a couple bags of purchases.

'Can't wait to go to bed' he purred in her ear once they were outside on the street.

'I know' she smiled. 'But it's like, nine. We haven't even had dinner, and we should patrol, and...'

He tugged on her arm suddenly, and pushed her towards the alley on the side of the sex shop. Buffy tried to reach for her stake, letting the bag dangle from her wrist.

'What is it? Demon?' she asked in a whisper as he dragged her inside.

'Just this one' he said, and with a quick shove pressed her against the wall in between two big rubbish containers. Their bags fell to the floor as he kissed her roughly.

Buffy smiled against his lips, and bit down on his lower one until he growled.

'Can't wait that long' he said, and one of his hands went down her thigh and brought her knee up to his waist. She straddled him with that one leg firmly, and arched her back so they could grind against the wall, the hardness of his jeans against the soft cotton of her panties.

She put her arms around his neck, one of her hands pulling on his hair /just/ the way she knew he liked it.

'Good thing I'm wearing a skirt' she sighed, as his free hand went up her shirt and found a breast. His fingers found her nipple fast, and he rolled it between two of them, tugging softly. She moaned against his mouth and kissed it again, their tongues rolling around each other. She managed to sneak a hand between them to unhook his jeans. The hand holding her leg up was trying to reach her panties to shove them aside.

Fuck, it had been /years/ since the last time they'd done it against the wall in an alley, trying to be quick and keeping as much clothing on as possible, but they were still in sync, a well lubed machine. They had their moves down, no awkward fumbling, just sighs, little moans of want.

The sound of his zipper being lowered made her heart flutter with anticipation. Soon, she had his hard erection in her hand, and was directing it to the opening he'd exposed seconds ago.

He penetrated her hard and fast, all the way in, his entire body pressing her against the alley wall. His mouth went straight for her neck, sucking kisses in a way that had always driven her mad.

He went out of her slowly, easing the pressure of his body against her long enough for her to reposition her hand from between them to his neck and hair. The hand Spike had had on her breast went down to her clit, and he flicked it roughly as he went back in, locking his finger in place just there.

Buffy moaned in pleasure, feeling her pussy and clit pulsing rapidly as he estimulated them expertly. She cupped his face with her hands and seeked his lips with hers. They kissed passionately as he thrusted, rhythm increasing fast and hard, index finger working away.

'Yesyesyes, right there, Spike, right there' she panted when he found a sweet, especially sensitive spot inside her.

'Cum for me, Buffy' he said in her ear, his husky voice sending shivers straight to the clit he was flicking insistently. 'Go on, pet, cum for me.'

She moaned and arched her back, the leg supporting half her weight trembling uncontrolably, with only the tip of her shoe on the floor. Spike shifted his arm so he could hold her better, his hand groping one of her ass cheeks. His fingers teased her back opening, unable to properly reach it, but enough to send her over the edge.

/Here we are/, she thought. /This is us. Buffy and Spike. Best of both worlds./

Her clit started pulsing rapidly as her pussy clenched down on his cock, and she came, hard and fast, with a short, high-pitched sound.

Spike held her as she came down from her high, holding himself inside her but not moving, just watching her smile in afterglow.

'Your turn, honey' she told him, and squeezed him hard. He closed his eyes and put his forehead against hers. 'Told ya, nothing can squeeze you like I do...'

'Fuck, Buffy' he panted, his eyes closed in pleasure as she milked him. 'You're fucking perfect, love.'

'Cum inside me?' she asked, in a soft, needy voice she'd seldom used with him, and boy it worked. He came in two long spurts, and she felt the wetness drip down her thighs as he pulled out of her.

Buffy cupped his face with her hands again and pulled him in for one more kiss. Spike sucked and bit on her lower lip as he released her leg and hip, both her feet on the ground again.

'Why the bleeding hells did we buy all this shit for, again?' he asked with a smile, and they both laughed.

They held each other for a moment.

'I don't know', she finally answered. 'We don't need anything to make us amazing.'

'I know,' he said with a bright, flashing smile. 'Wanna go home and remember, anyways?'

She laughed, and shook her head as they made an effort to clean themselves and try to look like they hadn't just had amazing alley sex. They gathered their purchases, strewned on the floor around them, and exited the alley hand in hand.

As they tried to get lost in the crowd and look innocent, Buffy stole a look at him; his cocky smile, the look of sheer contentment in his eyes. Butterflies fluttered in her stomach.

'Can't wait for tonight' she said on his ear.

'Me neither, love' he admitted, and kissed the side of her head. 'Me neither.'

Thank you for reading.


End file.
